Digital photography, a popular pastime, utilizes digital technology to produce digital images. Digital images (or “images”) also can be created, for example, by graphical editing software (e.g., photo editing or drawing software), digital video equipment, and scanners.
After production, an original image (e.g., a photograph) can be processed in many ways. Some instances of image processing can produce a new image from an original image. For example, cropping (i.e., extracting a portion of an image) and transforming (e.g., convolving an image with a convolution kernel) can produce a new image from an original image. Other instances of image processing can ascertain information about an original image without producing a new image. For example, facial-detection processing can determine whether an image depicts one or more faces.
Images (e.g., photographs) can depict one or more subjects, such as people or objects, with varying levels of detail. A sharp image, having a high level of detail, can include visual features (e.g., fine details of a flower) that would not be discernible in an image with a comparatively low level of detail. Further, image detail can correspond to image components of varying frequencies (e.g., high frequency or low frequency).